To Protect
by dying tears
Summary: My first story,On the Bluebird's Illusion fan game BBI, CH.7 now up. summary inside.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. the aka mizu

To Protect

Summary: BBI story on when Father dies of the gate wanting him and Dante. The sins are free with no clue on what to do exempt Pride who already has everything planned out.

_Pride point of view_

I watched. I stood there numbly as Father, Hoenheim of the light, the very reason I and my five siblings exist. He was slowly be killed by the red water that he foolishly drank. Yes I could have warned him not to drink it but I didn't really want to. Envy always said that humans are troublesome and are weak.

All the other homunculi were looking the same I do but with looks of pity and some with their eyes lost in thought. I knew Envy was sad of not being able to kill him or of what was going to happen next which none of us knew. Funny, the all powerful homunculi who once had the world on a fingertip now are being consumed by the reality of the world.

Red liquid came from the human named our Father as his body vanished to go within the stone. The thing we searched for (mainly Lust) was inside the man all long. I saw the look on her face that was something so complex that only one thing you can get from.

Betrayal.

When she went close to it, the Aka Mizu glowed and caused her to fall back in pain. We all looked at the person we were closer to, for me it was Envy (only because father paired us up on missions a lot). Everyone else was chatting with what to do about the stone and the leader of us. I was out to the side plotting as a blank slate.

One by one the sins left the room leaving only Envy and me. He knows me too well. He studied me trying to figure out what I was going to do with the stone. Yes, Envy knew I was going to use it but did not know what for. I saw it all in his eyes.

"Planning on using the stone Chibi-san?" he said with the playfulness in his violet eyes. I stared at him emotionless then went over and picked up the stone. I turned to face him staring again in those confused cat eyes.

"I… have this… feeling… of something... I never have felt… before." I said calmly knowing I could trust Envy.

"Are you planning to become human?" he asked with his brotherly eyes looking straight at me. Ever since I have started working with Envy we have been close. Nothing can say what our relationship is or what, even I don't know.

"No, I am not… turning human… the people I see… in my head… I want to see them… for real, I want to… protect them." I said softly at Envy hit a realization what I was going to do.

"Fine, just come back and visit." He said smiling small then smirking "You have been planning to do this with father dead or not. Just remember that I will be there to laugh at you when you fall." He continued as I got the hidden massage. I ran to him, hugged him and left for no words of good bye.

**This is my first story so please review. I'm sorry about Envy being OOC cause this story starts two years after Pride!Ed is born so they had time to get to know each anotherhinthint and if this is confusing please review me with the questions but some will be aswered later in the story.**

**Please review if you have time and i promise to make the second chapter longer.**

**Bye!**


	2. A new brother and flashbacks of the past

To Protect

Summary: BBI story on when Father dies of the gate wanting him and Dante. The sins are free with no clue on what to do exempt Pride who already has everything planned out.

_Ch.2 a new brother and flashbacks of the past_

_Pride's point of view_

It's been about a month since I left, and I have made no process what so ever. I was now in the forest near Dante's manor, near to old masters grave. I heard a bit about her from Envy and father told me about how he killed her to obtain the homunculi. I thought this would be a good place to look (since he already looked in father's library).

This place was a very good to hide things and activities that people did not what know of. Mostly, I like this place because of the memories it has. The manor was a place where Envy and I would stay when things got rough with father. Of course, that was after Envy hating my existence and would try to kill me for the pure fun of it (the reason is still unknown to me).

I heard some leaves rustle behind me as I jumped in the trees to see from… a safe distance. I saw a boy with long purple hair and violet eyes to match in the form of a 12-year old. He ran right under me to the manor and went straight inside to hide from something.

A group of military solders followed him running after him with cursing following them. I jumped from branch to branch with an easy effort. They finally caught up with the boy and started to beat him until he was against the wall of the house shaking. They called him a monster, a devil, and homunculi. The oroboros (sp?) was on his left hand that was hurt the most.

Something in me snapped I heard a voice telling to save him like in my dreams with the boy named Edward and the other people I knew. Before I resized it, I was jumping through the crowd of solders beating them with my scythe in hand strangely not killing one of them.

The boy was out cold making a blood mess. I picked him up as carefully as I can with the memories of past missions and when Envy would kill me for the fun of it.

"Ed…?" I turned around to see a man with blond-ish brown hair and small blue eyes. I hit another thing in me that got me scared as… as if something was trying to break free inside of me. I felt guilt, pain, and sadness over whelm me in rivers as I ran away from the man who was shocked in place.

I ran like the devil was on my heels with the name Edward repeating over and over again in my mind with past dreams with it. I have a feeling that this Ed is going to have something to do with me.

It's been three days since that day; I have been taking care of the younger homunculus and spacing out on the man named Edward Elric. I remember when I was born, I would get into fits of anger and, sometimes, sadness on things I couldn't remember and would be like that hours on end.

The boy, who sin's name will be Greed, started to wake on the bed in the abandoned house in the country. His eyes widened when his glance set on me. He backed into the wall shaking, curling into a ball. I just sat there until he calmed down.

"Who are you?" he said looking up innocently at me.

"I'm the…. Same you are," I said pointing to my left shoulder, "my name is… Pride." As he looked up at me with eyes filled with hope and joy. Wrath will love another him to play with.

"This may… hurt but since… you're a homunculus… you need them… sorry." I said to him emotionless as always. I took out a bag of red stones that I've been saving. He took one and ate it and became the beast of the inhuman. After that, his wounds healed and he laid there with pain present on his face. I climbed on to the bed next to him as he cuddled to my side hugging my waist.

"… Nii-san…" he whispered to me knocking out. My eyes widened at the name remembering the dream with the boy named Al as I rubbed his back watching over him like Ed did for Al in my dreams.

---

**I finally got back to writing so my another story ' The Marked Sin and the Sinner' is next to update. Review, you lazy people! I only got two reviews and I want more! The next chapter is Greed and Pride going back to the others and what Pride wants Envy to show him. And, Mom if your reading this cause you don't have your own live... please get one ... Bye ppl! and Review!**


	3. Of the Greedy and the Envious

To Protect

Summary: BBI story on when Father dies of the gate wanting him and Dante. The sins are free with no clue on what to do exempt Pride who already has everything planned out.

"_How dare you!" I screamed at the golden haired homunculus who stared at me with those blank eyes of his. He tried to get up again but, I kicked him again, hard in the side. I already beat him to death but I was still envious of him._

_He had nothing. I killed his human side leaving him with nightmares torturing his soul forever and yet I still can't be free of this… this…_

"…_Envy…" said Pride who was still on the ground with his blood flowing around him._

"_Shut up!" I yelled kicking him square in the back with blood and bones cracking. He seemed to find something in him because he stood up quickly and started walking toward me._

_I jumped back at few feet then rounded kicked him. He just took it with the pain not force with eyes filled with something. The blank eyes were filled with something strange, even unwelcome. I was surprised; the eyes were almost like the bastards son that I froze. He wrapped his arms around my neck at held me in a hug._

"_It's alright…you aren't…alone now… I don't want…" He whispered letting go of me. My sin, Envy left that moment he touched me. Why? I want to know damn it. _

_Then it hit me. I wanted that… that… feeling. That feeling that Pride gave me, I want it all to myself. All Envy wanted Pride's feelings. He shuddered as we left to go to father. Now, he and I will always be together. Just for him to forget the dreams his human half cursed him with and for me to forget my sin. I know I still will be the Sin named Envy but sometimes it's better to live in illusion. _

_Ch.3_

_Of the Greedy and the Envious_

_Envy's point of view_

Pacing. That has been my new hobby for the past two months. The other sins took it as their new hobby to watch and make fun of me while I do it. We defiantly need something, anything to get away the boredom. Such as Wrath:

_Flashback_

"_Envy-nii, I'm bored."_

"_Then do something."_

"… _There's nothing to doooo."_

"_Find something."_

"_Play with me Envy, all you do now is mope around all day for your boyfriend to come back."_

"_What did you say!"_

_End of Flashback_

After that Wrath wasn't so bored after me chasing him then me attaching him to a phone wire and poring water on him. He never told me he was bored again and twitches when the phone rings.

"Envy, stop pacing. Pride will come back when he wants to." The so-cleaver Lust said as she looked up from her book annoyed. I gave her a what-the-hell!-look continuing to pace.

"Hey!" said an over hyper Wrath dragging a scared looking boy with him, "Pride brought me a friend named Greed! Now, I don't have to be with your boring asses all day!"

Pride followed soon after them, tuning Wrath out of my mind. It followed by a strange happiness then sudden anger. I moved to kick him to be knocked over by a 20-year-old version of the purple haired kid.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him as he transformed back and hugged Pride whose eyes stiffened at the action. I hissed at him with my sin over taking me and jumped him. Pride moved out of the way and Greed taking the hit, forcing him back a few feet and pounced on me at which I dodged easily. I was about to hit him again when…

"Envy Nii-san…" Pride whispered eyes finally returning back to the empty gold pools. I stopped glancing draggers at Greed and followed Pride out of the room chased by fits of laughter from the other sins. I will personally kill them… later.

We stepped into Father's lab and thrown room. The death screamed from the red transmutation circles filling Pride with depression and I fill with sickness and rage. We stayed silent for a few minutes before my patients wore thin.

"Pride if you're just going to stand there, I'm leaving!" I yelled at him making him look at me. I stared at him for a moment not knowing any thing to do rather than standing here.

"I need to…go to… Central." He said softly in a depressed tone. Everyone else may think Pride is emotionless, broken doll, but Pride can be a lot like Edward if he chose to, in a softer way of course. Central, He never liked Central.

"Why? You hate the place." I said in a serious tone. He did the place reminded him of the Chibi.

"A person… called me… by that name." Pride said turning his head away hiding something but I paid no need.

"Than, let's go!" I said as he turned to me with surprise lingering in his eyes.

"I don't want to stay here and wait for you to come back, the others are so boring!" I said to him in my mocking I-hate-the-world shit.

His eyes widened with a memory flowing back to him but were quickly turned back. He looked at me square in the eye and smiled a bit. That was the first smile I saw from him and it filled me with something so alien that I turned confused in a matter of seconds.

I quickly grabbed his hand, ran out the door and down the hallway. "Now if we get out of here fast enough, we can ditch Greed." I said smirking as Pride trailed behind me with a look I couldn't place.

**---**

**I hope this mades Envy less OOC. I still want more reviews! I want about 3 more reviews since I know a lot of people don't know of BBI. I'm sorry it took me so long, I have real world things going on and stuff!**

**Review! **


	4. Returning to Central

To Protect

Summary: BBI story on when Father dies of the gate wanting him and Dante. The sins are free with no clue on what to do exempt Pride who already has everything planned out...

_Pride's first mission was an easy one, a simple kill the guy than run but with Pride nothing goes as planned. Just like Edward. The killing was a quick slice from his scythe and the man was fairly silent so it was as easy as jumping up and down._

"_Come on, Pride it's time to go." I said hard as he stood stiff as stone staring as the coarse (sp?). I was getting pissed at him again and was about to kick his ass to move, when he attacked me with his scythe. I dodged quickly as he clumsy hit the couch in the man's living room. _

"_What's wrong with you?" I screamed at him as he turned around with no emotion, even less than normal. He attacked once again as I dodged once again. We continued this pointless fight until the whole inside of that cozy house turned it into a destroyed dump once cozy home._

_Finally, Pride stopped falling onto his knees shaking violently. I sat near him as he shook leaning on to his hands, gold hair falling onto the sides of his head. I moved in front of him, cupping his face making his eyes pour into mine. _

_I pulled back in surprise as he leaned forward onto me.I held him for while as his eyes returned to normal. His left eye turning back from Ed's sad, pitiful look to Pride's empty one. Turning away from Ed's memories embedded into his skull._

_Ch.4_

_Returning to Central_

_Envy's point of view_

Central City, The biggest and most populated city in all of Artemis, Had over thousand military solders in the city and main headquarters. Hundreds of shops and the largest library… I hate this place, too many humans.

We were on top of a building that looked over the city. Pride was staring off as I _patiently _paced waiting for him to talk. God, once I thought it was wonderful he was so quiet. Now, it's annoying.

"Pride, if you're just going to stare off in space, I'm leaving!" I yelled at him knowing fully well I wasn't going to leave but it usually got him to talk.

"I'm… coming up with a plan." He said deep in thought. Well, that _helped_ my patience. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Can't you hurry up? I'm tired of sitting here with your boring ass." I said dramatically leaning back a bit.

"I… have a plan now…"he said quietly staring at me intently. I have a bad feeling about this…

_Jean Havoc's point of view_

DAMN! Riza is not going to be happy about this. I'm probably going to be shot at for this, or she'll cry which is worse. Either way, I'm screwed with everyone else in the office.

The homunculus, he looked so much like him exempt for his eyes, those eyes were so hollow and empty like all the emotion and soul were taken out. When I called his human name, he freaked out and ran.

I walked down the street to get to Hawkeye's house (cuz it was after hours) When I saw this pretty girl across the street wink at me. ME! I guess this is my lucky day.

The girl had long black curls that lied in a ribbon halfway down and a pretty blue dress that matched her eyes. She had a slim figure and a bit on the short side that make up else where, but probably taller than Ed. I hit my head mentally. I **still** need to tell Hawkeye about the homunculus of Edo.

"Hello there." said the heavenly voice that belonged to the girl as she walked toward me. I think Riza can wait.

"So, what's your name, handsome?" the girl asked taking my hand in her strong fingers. This is my lucky day.

"Jean." I said simply trying not to throw myself at her. We did simple talking (and flirting) that lead to her taking me to one of her favorite places. We went down series of streets until we got to an alley where she took running.

"Wait!" I yelled after her as she disappeared in the shadows. I stopped in the darkness to catch my breath for a second, when something gold out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around to see nothing. I was becoming scared when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I felt my eyes widen as I screamed and turned to see the girl smiling evilly as I let myself relax.

"_Did I scare you?" _the girl asked as her voice turned demonic. The sweet little girl changed into everyone's favorite cross dressing palm tree. I stepped back a foot to have a scythe swung around my neck. The same one boss's homunculus has. I turned my head a bit to see him with those blank pools of gold stare into mine.

"Now what should we do with human trash like you?" The homunculus named Envy said pretending to think as the other sin put away his scythe and I started to freak out.

"Pride, how about we cut him up into little bits and feed them to Wrath's pet fish?" the palm tree said smirking. So his name is Pride.

"Keep to…the plan, Nii-san." Whispered Pride as Envy stuck out his tongue as him. I think they screwed up his mind.

"You're no fun, Pride. Anyway since Pride here, is so nice, he decided all we're going to do is lock you up and even sometimes even fed you. Just be glad our _master_ isn't alive or you'd already be dead." Envy said walking away as Pride threw me over his shoulder and followed Envy like a lost puppy even though all of my screaming and yelling.

**When I said i wouldn't update until I got Three reviews, I meant it. I know more than three ppl visited last Ch. so can you at least review... I'm going to ask for three reviews again and hope you ppl review. I hope you liked this Ch. and junk... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Pride's Pain

To Protect

Summary: BBI story on when Father dies of the gate wanting him and Dante. The sins are free with no clue on what to do exempt Pride who already has everything planned out.

_Another pointless mission, Pride's and mines that is. This time it was to bury the Chibi's brother and superior. I chose the forest between a desert and a small farming town out of pure laziness meant to look as hard work. Through most of it, Pride just stood there for most of it while I buried them. _

_Thinking back, I never did tell him to do anything out of… something…_

_After I was done, I stood back smirking at the dead humans I killed. "Pride, we can go… Pride?" I barked out as the other seemingly disappeared. I looked in all direction no clue as to where he went or to look for him. _

"_Pride!" I yelled as loud as I could. Shit, father's going to kill me of he found out I lost pride. A leave broke in to little pieces to my left as I quickly turned to the on coming soft footsteps revealing Pride. He calmly walked past me without a glimpse (sp?) as myfreaked out face, walked to the graves with flowers in hands. Why was Pride bringing flowers for these insects called humans? _

_I stood back behind him as he put fire-grass flowers on the grave of Alponse Elric and a single red rose on the grave of Roy Mustang. He stood up, out of his daze, and looked up at me as nothing happened. _

_I hit him across the face for _caring_ for them or out of pure Envy; giving him a bruise on his cheek. As revenge, he put his hand over mine on the right side of his face and closed his eyes. The bruise healed underneath my palm but, I knew it still had the feeling of my Anger and his guilt. _

"_I want to be free." He said slothful but firm as I ever heard him speak. We stayed for a while than left without a single question on Pride's mind but many on mine. Like what did he want to be free of? I think that answer lies with the younger Elric and the flame general._

_Ch.5_

_Pride's Pain_

_Third point of view (I think…)_

Pride walked through the abandoned house with a tray of food. He thought to himself about things no one could ever guess, exempt for maybe Envy. Envy left earlier to explore, meaning things to do to not get bored, like killing things.

He walked into the basement as bare as the rest of the house with the exemption of Lt. Jean Havoc chained to the opposing wall. Pride put the food down next to Havoc as he smiled happily at the food for a split second before jumping and eating it like an old horny guy with a pretty woman.

The sin sat down next to the eating machine staring at him. The sunflower eyes gazed over him in memories of Edward's past. The older blonde man finally looked up with food hanging from the mouth.

"Wht ae o aring at?" He slurred slopped more noodles down the endless stomach. Pride stared at the thing Envy just proved to be right about humanity before standing up and headed to the door. He stopped right at the top of the stairs of the door; hand close to the handle pausing for an unknown reason even to him.

"Do you… know anyone by...Roy Mustang and Alponse Elric?" he asked with his on either side of his shoulders, bangs tilled covering his eyes. Havoc looked over his in surprise then sadness covered his eyes.

"Yeah, they were missing for awhile with the Fuhrer King Bradley, but we, their friends, found them buried in the middle of the forest near Resembool. If Winry hadn't fallen though that hole than we never would have found them. And by some miracle they were alive and since than have been in comas." He said barely audible.

A silence took over the room for what seemed to be hours. Pride finally grasped the door knob and opened the door…

"Wait!" Havoc yelled, "How did Edward Elric die?" He asked quietly as Pride's eyes widened and fell to his red marked knees. He saw imagines of father's lab, how Edward and his broken family died, and of the time he was born. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders into his sun-kissed hair, his body turned into a way making it looks like he was trying to ball up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He repeated over and over again in aguish as Havoc stared with pity and guilt in his heart. He started shaking finally curing into a ball to try and block out the images.

Envy finally came back with a bad feeling hanging around him and the house. He raced around the house trying to find Pride. He burst though the already opened door finds a depressed and pitiful sin on the floor.

"Pride… "He whispered softly to himself. Pride heard it and in a heartbeat of a human tackled the other in a hug. Envy petted his long hair down as Pride put his head on to his chest and went unconscious.

"…Sometimes your more troble than your worth." He told the knocked out sin as he picked him up, than walked over To Havoc who was surprised at the whole scene.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" Envy said trying hard not to kill the pain in his ass human. Havoc hesitated for a moment than he spoke.

"I asked him how Ed died." He monotone and kicked in the head by Envy as he headed to the door.

"Wait!" Havoc yelled as Envy just stopped.

"Do you have a lighter?" Then he promptly hit in the head again with a brick.

**THANK U! I love reviews and I love it when other ppl review. I worked extra hard on this one just for ya! I hope you like it and I'll try to update as soon as I can. And if you don't get something or have a question feel free to ask though review or message.**

**Thank you again and continue to review!**

**Bye.**


	6. Envy's mission part 1

To Protect

Summary: BBI story on when Father dies of the gate wanting him and Dante. The sins are free with no clue on what to do exempt Pride who already has everything planned out.

_When pride was first born, Father and the sins ran into an important problem. Sloth and Lust took it upon themselves to fix it. Father ignored the problem and blamed the others for creating such an imperfection of his perfect creation. Envy, the only one who Pride would listen to besides Father, stood aside and watched happily at Edward homunculus problems that Pride was cursed with._

_Pride needed Sin clothes. Unlike the others that Father picked their clothes, Father didn't for him. His military outfit was worse to wear with the many cuts in the clothes made the clothes fall off his frame. _

_I stood back only to shout orders at Pride to not disagree with the scary female sins. They tried almost everything to Wrath's shorts and baggy shirt to a fucking dress. Lust argued with Sloth about almost every piece of cloth trying to pick the best for his skinny short body. _

_I sighed at the sins who were acting like teenage human girls fighting over a cute t-shirt. Pride stood there silently with a blank face wearing one of the most unmanly skirts that showed his nice as, uh…_

_Anyway I came over to Pride as he let me look over him as he complied with my orders. I stood back a step then the perfect clothes for Pride._

_I dressed him up in clothes similar to mine with the tide small tube top and the stylish short that did the same wonders as the skirt did. Unlike mine, he has leg cuffs from ankles to about a half a foot below the knee. His arms have one that went across the palm to right below the shoulder. The other was across the palm as well but, stopped right at the elbow. _

_The outfit fit with the red marking on his body and looked almost as good as me._

"_Envy, what did you do?" Lust asked admiring his work as he smirked at the thought of Ed rolling in his grave for this, not that he had a grave. Sloth came over and stared at the now sin clad Pride. _

"_Pride, that works for you well." Sloth said Slothful staring in a motherly way at Pride. Pride never really came close to a son to Sloth as Wrath did. Still they did have they're moments and this was one of them. _

_I walked away from this too sweet of a moment that my stomach would turn if it was still working. Pride still looked good in the clothes made for me with the flowing pure golden hair and the blank onward eyes._

_Ch.6_

_Envy's mission_

_Envy's point of view_

I hate the damned spiked haired human was the thought I had all this past week. Pride has been to out of it for me to do anything and the damn human needs food I have to steal. Oh, how shall I kill him? Maybe I'll burn him alive in reminder of his taisa. Sadly, I need to check on pride. I'll deal with the lung-cancer-waiting-to-happen later.

I walked into the bedroom of the house made as a clean white color. The only colorful thing in the colorless and boring room was Pride. Pride was blank as ever, lying in the pillows on the master bed. Once I stood near the bed did he sit up but was still looking at the floor.

"Envy." He said without hesitation looking up at me more depressed than normal. His eyes had big, black bags under them as well as the fact he sat more limp and with less… excitement? Happiness? …Toward me.

"You've been having the dreams again." I stated clearly. He nodded looking down again. I sat up and pulled him into my lap like a mother would do for a child. I put my arms around his waist as he put his arms around his neck. He softly landed his head on my shoulder, his hair covering his face in guilt and/or despair.

I hated seeing my Pride like this…wait… did I say what I thought I…

"How's Mr. Havoc?" he whispered softly in my ear giving me a shiver down my neck. I growled at the name of the rude little bastard.

"You haven't… feed him … have you?" He said turning into the soft, but sinful nice ole Pride. He slowly got up and left as I as I followed. He got food ready and went to the basement with the grace of a cat like always. **Mr. Havoc, **the man who is now on my first to kill list, was still chain to the wall and very happy to see Pride. The bastard…

"Hey ya, Pride!" He said looking eagerly at the food as Pride put it and began to eat look like Gluttony. Pride started to unchain the smoker hopefully to give me a chance to beat the shit out of the man.

"I need your help." He said looking at Pride as if he had grown a second head that he was being let go. Damn. I have another bad feeling.

"I need… you to find… the file on Mr.Elric?" Pride said barely audible. Havoc raised his eyebrows in surprise as I lowered them in anger. Pride was known to be native at times like when Lust got him in a dress… bad thought…

"How can you trust him!" I yelled at him in pure anger and he in return gave me a look a lost as a little child away from its mother. Funny, how no one else can see the emotion, the sadness in his eyes or… he just shows his emotion to me.

"I don't know." Was all he need to say, I understood. The dreams he had, they're hurting him making it hard to trust what he knows or… what Edo believes is right. It sad in a way, that Edward, the people's alchemist would haunt his own sin and he own mistake instead of hiding it or trying to fix him. I guess the chibi was only a human shit after all.

"Fine, but if he betrays us, I get to kill him." I smirked happily as Jeanie, the smoking wander, started at me in disbelieve and snorted

"Sure."

Then Havoc looked scared. "Could you… watch him?" the other sin asked softly. Why do I always get the short end of the stick?

"Why can't you?" I said a bit on the melodramatic side. I don't want to watch the human any more than I have to. Damn it.

"I need to check on… Greed and Wrath." He said in a semi-normal tone for once. The big brother gene never left the body it seems. Envy still got me jealous or… envious.

"Why to you need to go? _You're_ my partner! **_Mine_**!" I yelled in almost a whining tone and left to sulk. When I left, I saw Pride smile a bit. Damn Pride always confusing me.

**Well, I finish this a week ago and forget all about because of school. So I'm sorry, and I hope you few people who read it so far like it. I try to update the part two of this Ch. Again please. REVIEW!**

review review review,

-dying tears


	7. Envy's mission part 2

To Protect

Summary: BBI story on when Father dies of the gate wanting him and Dante. The sins are free with no clue on what to do exempt Pride who already has everything planned out.

_Ch.7_

_Envy's mission II_

_Envy's point of view_

Everything has been going to plan since Pride isn't here. Damn Pride making me follow Havoc around like a common mutt. He always gets me to do his dirty work. The damn human is too fucking twitchy. Why is Pride making _him _help? I could do it in five minutes easily. Damn Chibi…

The grand military base was now even easier to get into than before. The easy escape routes through widows and big hallways for fights to avoid. All this place needs is less humans to make it perfect.

Havoc was meeting up with the rest of mustang's staff to keep them away from the file room. Then, the rest was up to me. Pride owns me so much for this. I'll make him wear that dress Lust got him in one year… no, he'd enjoy that…

I got to the file room with no problem exempt the fact about the alarms all around the door but not on the door. How stupid of the humans. I simply broke the door, and Bam, I was in. I went to the rows of cabinets with the ones on state alchemists. I think they are on break or something. I can't wait until someone realizes I broke in! It's been so long since I killed anyone!

Chucking evilly, I walked down the rows until I got to the CA-Ha row where I turned left. Finding the Pipsqueaks file and lab data was as if it was the only thing in the room, I opened the drawer to…

"What the hell."

The cabinet was filled with written crap. The kind of shit that would only have worked on a three-year-old. I was starting to doubt the intelligence of the military.

I flipped through the files the shit-e crap to find the report I was looking for in Full-mini's chicken like writing. A beeping sounded for me to know the dogs were ready to be put down.

I quickly grabbed the file and headed out the door. Bars were replacing the doors as I darted through just sliding my short ass through. I hopped up on the other side landing on my feet like a kitty-cat.

CLICK

The wonderful sound of a gun as the safety turned off. Too bad it was pointed at me. The blond woman, Birdeye or Hawkbeck or whatever, point the gun right between the fired. It did hit me as it intended with a little bit of blood going down my face. Too bad for her, I didn't kill me.

I quickly healed myself and transformed into Miss. Ice queen's love intersect. I transformed into the flame alchemist, hero of Isabal, Roy Mustang. I lift the gun; I also stole from the file room and aimed it at her.

I sneered, and then fired the gun.

It smoked out the barrel of it, as it hit her in her shooting arm. I smirked until I realized Pride was not going to be happy about this. Damnit!

"He's going to kill me…" I said not realizing I said it out loud to the Birdie lady until the dogs showed up and I jumped out the window transformed as a bird holding the file in my mouth. So much for Pride's "don't hurt anyone" or "don't be seen". Not that I listen to him usually, but I'm so going to be dead by the time Pride comes back.

** I'm sorry, I didn't get this up faster, I had different life things going on. I like this ch. a lot even if it seems a bit rushed. I hope the people who are actually still reading this sorry escuse of a story like it. Please Review. **


End file.
